


Matrimony

by j_gabrielle



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: "Marry me."Lewis sputters and wipes off the spill of beer down his chin. "If you're trying to kill me lad, I'm sure there are better ways."





	Matrimony

"Marry me."

Lewis sputters and wipes off the spill of beer down his chin. The Sunday telly was on in the background, chores already done in record time and thus allowing the both of them time to enjoy a bit of a kip on the sofa before they have to meet Laura for dinner.

"If you're trying to kill me lad, I'm sure there are better ways." He coughs, tilting his head up to give James access to the growing damp patch on his chest. He turns just in time to catch the blush on James' cheeks, the nervous bob of his Adam's apple.

Sliding his hand over James', he gently takes it, lacing their fingers together. "Didn't think that was something you'd like to do. You never..."

"Said anything?" James huffs, "Wasn't something I thought I wanted." He squeezes their hands together.

Lewis shifts their bodies closer, pressing himself to James. He still smells like spilt beer, but the freshly showered scent intermingling with tobacco and smoke, sings in his senses. Lewis peppers gentle kisses from the shell of an ear, mouthing his way down his James' jaw to his lips. Teasing the seam with his tongue, he quietly chuckles when James responds eagerly to him. Moving, he reaches up to cradle that beautiful face in his palm.

"Are you sure?" Lewis asks, pulling away for a moment. They're still close enough to be sharing breath. Pale lashes fan under blue eyes and Lewis holds his gaze. 

"I thought we were past this." James rumbles between them, but his lips curl in expectant delight. And really, what could he reply to that?

Lewis steals another kiss. "Ask me again."

"Marry me Robbie," James says, "And make me the happiest man in the world."

"Yes." Lewis smiles, "Yes, James."


End file.
